Only You
by Keiko Amano
Summary: She's a gloomy girl, looking up to a liveliest guy in class. She never thought that he actually talks to her, ever. Juvia has a past that she doesn't want anyone to know, especially Lyon. One day, one of Lyon's fans appears and treats her "If you dare to talk to Lyon-sama again, I'll spread this photo. Juvia Lockser, ex-delinquent." What should she do? Can she stop her feelings?


**Hey, you guys! Let me introduce myself to those who haven't read any of my stories...,**

**I'm Keiko Amano, and this is my 12th story! :D This is actually my first LyVia oneshot. Okay, maybe I made one LyVia story before this, and that is "The Legend Of The Magical Tree" chapter 5. But I don't count that to a one LyVia story. **

**If you guys follow my twitter, I said that this is my 3rd try making this. The other 2 was a complete fail.**

**Please go easy on me! And... Happy reading!**

* * *

Do you know what a 'class circle' is? It's a circle formed by the students in a class. A really inseparable circle. But this girl is the only one, who can't step in it,

Juvia Lockser.

The bell rings. Juvia sits there on her chair which is on the back and next to the window. She looks at the window emptily, sometimes muttering 'Drip... Drip... Drop' while throwing gloomy aura which make the whole class avoids her.

Between the time when the bell rings and before the homeroom starts, this class will always form the 'class circle' at a person's chair,

Lyon Vastia.

Juvia Lockser and Lyon Vastia are two of the kinds. They're exact opposite. The 'lively guy' and the 'gloomy girl' aren't going to talk to each other... Or will they?

Please ignore my entire long introduction. So, Juvia stares at the circle. Even though she would love to step in it, it's impossible. Really impossible. She lets out a small sigh. She knows this is impossible.

"Did you just sigh?" Someone asked. Juvia twitches. She looks at the source of the sound. A white-haired girl who's sitting next to her greeted her

"A-Are you talking to Juvia?" Juvia asked shyly

"Yeah." She said while smiling "I'm Lisanna Strauss. Nice to meet you, Juvia Lockser-san!" Lisanna said

"N-Nice to meet you too." Juvia said. Suddenly, Lisanna stares at Juvia for a while

"It's a dare, you know." Lisanna said straightforwardly

"Huh?" Juvia asked

"The girls dared me to greet you." Lisanna said. _What a straightforward girl…_ Juvia thought "But...,"

"But...?"

"You seem very nice. I hope we can be friends!" Lisanna said as she gives Juvia her right hand

"Y-Yeah." Juvia said as she shakes Lisanna's hand.

"So... Juvia-san. Why don't you step into the class circle?" Lisanna asked

"J-Juvia doesn't have the right to!" Juvia said

"You're shy, aren't you?" Lisanna asked. Juvia looks down to her table and nods slowly "Ahahaha, you should open up more!" Lisanna said. Lisanna glances at Lyon who seems very popular with the girls in her class "Lyon sure is popular, huh?" Lisanna said

"Y-Yeah. It's a-admirable." Juvia said

"You think so?" Lisanna said. Juvia nods.

"So, you transferred from Phantom Lord High?" Lisanna asked as Juvia jolts

"Y-Yes." Juvia said

"Why?" Lisanna asked

"Juvia's father moved…?" Juvia said suspiciously but Lisanna lets it slip

"I see... So, Juvia-san...," Lisanna and Juvia start talking a lot. Juvia finally knows how does it feel to have a friend. She never had a friend.

Just to be honest here. Juvia was a delinquent. She used to fight a lot back then at Phantom Lord High. But she doesn't want to fight anymore, so she decided to move to Fairy Tail High which is far from Phantom Lord High. But there's no way she lets everyone knows this.

Time pasts, school finishes. Juvia walks off the classroom. While walking, she looks at the school's pool. The water seems really dirty. She takes a net to clean it. She wants to at least take all of the trash floating on the water

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Someone asked. Juvia turns her head, seeing a white-haired boy is behind her. _T-That's the popular Lyon-sama!_ Juvia thought

"C-Cleaning the p-pool." Juvia stammered shyly

"Eeh? Need a hand?" Lyon asked

"N-No. This is the last piece of trash." Juvia said while putting a small piece of paper to a plastic bag full of trash she took. Juvia puts her socks and shoes quickly and stands up. Before she runs off, suddenly...

"Wait!" Lyon shouted

"W-What is it?" Juvia asked

"You're Juvia, right? Juvia Lockser?" Lyon asked

"How does Lyon-sama know Juvia's name?" Juvia asked

"W-Well!" Lyon's face suddenly turns red "We're in the same class, r-right? I-It's usual to know you're classmate's n-name." Lyon stammered shyly. Juvia looks at him strangely

"Please excuse Juvia. Juvia needs to go home after throwing these up." Juvia said after bowing and leaves. Lyon exhales loudly

"She doesn't notice r-right?" Lyon mumbled

.

.

.

Juvia walks in the class. She wakes up too early, it's still 7 AM and school doesn't start for 1 more hour. Juvia walks to her seat. She takes out her mathematic notebook and starts to do her homework with 2 more unfinished questions left. She intended to ask Lisanna about this later. But since she doesn't have anything to do now, she intended to look at it again.

_Sraaak... _Suddenly, the door slides open. Juvia looks at the door, seeing a familiar guy in front of the door. The guy suddenly stuns with red shades upon his cheeks

"G-Good morning." Lyon greeted shyly. Juvia look at Lyon. Her face is one big question mark. He has been acting so shyly around her. Did she do something?

"Good morning." Juvia said. Lyon walks to his table as Juvia looks back at her book. Lyon looks at Juvia who seems having problem with her homework. He walks to Juvia's table

"Do you need any help?" Lyon offered

"Umm… Juvia doesn't understand these numbers." Juvia said while pointing 2 numbers which is still empty. Lyon takes Lisanna's chair which is in front of Juvia's table. He takes Juvia's pencil and writes some formula on it. Juvia looks at Lyon who seems very serious doing it. Without she notices, she has been staring at Lyon

"…Juvia-chan…?" Lyon asked

"E-Eh! Yes!" Juvia said

"This is the formula. Remember it well." Lyon said while playfully hit Juvia with her own pencil that he borrowed with a grin. Seeing this expression for the first time, Juvia blushes wildly without Lyon noticing. But suddenly Lyon blushes and turns his face away. _Why did I do that?! _Lyon thought. Lyon suddenly stands up and walks to his chair as Juvia still blushes. _What do you call this kind of feeling? _Juvia thought.

The bell rings and homeroom will start any minute. Class circle was formed. Juvia looks at the class circle, looking at the boy who always seems so popular. Lisanna steps out of the class circle and sits on her seat again. She talks to Juvia again. And that makes Juvia very happy.

While talking to Juvia, Lisanna glances at the class circle, suddenly she pulls Juvia's hand

"Look at him!" Lisanna whispered

"Him?" Juvia asked

"Lyon!" Lisanna whispered again. Juvia glances at Lyon, their eyes meet. Was he looking at her? Juvia suddenly blushes wildly. Wait… Why did she react like this? "Ne, Juvia-san. Do you like Lyon?" Lisanna asked as Juvia blushes

"I-It's not that kind of like! M-Maybe…." Juvia said as her tone lowered

"Hee… So that's it. Good luck, okay!" Lisanna cheered

"Like Juvia just said! It's not like that!" Juvia yelled

"Okay, okay!" Lisanna said.

.

.

.

Nothing really important needs to be discussed. So, let's skip to the next day

"Good morning, Juvia-san!" Lisanna said when she steps in the class

"Good morning." Juvia said

"Ahhh… Today is chemistry test. I don't understand this chapter at all." Lisanna said

"Umm… Maybe Juvia could teach you?" Juvia offered. Suddenly Lisanna lights up and takes both of Juvia's hands

"Really?!" Lisanna yelled

"Y-Yes." Juvia said. Lisanna sits on her chair while facing backward to Juvia "Um… So, firstly…," Juvia starts to teach Lisanna little by little

"Ah! I finally get it! Thank you, Juvia-san!" Lisanna shouted as it takes everyone's attention

"Umm… Juvia-san, could you teach me too?" a girl asked as everyone starts to follow.

Who would've thought, that everyone would make a class circle at her table? She feels like crying…

"Thank you, Juvia-san!" someone said as everyone smiles at the girl. Really, this is her best year of school yet. Juvia smiles at them as everyone stuns.

If only she always smiles.

After quite a test, the break bell rings. Juvia and Lisanna both take their lunchbox. Suddenly, Juvia feels something on her head. She looks up, seeing Lyon is behind her

"Here. I'll give you this." Lyon said while giving a bottle of some kind of juice

"Why?" Juvia asked

"Hmm… Let's just say that this is my 'congratulation' for opening up to the class." Lyon said while smiling at Juvia as he leaves after that. Juvia blushes and Lisanna notices

"Mm-Hm. So, you like him, now?" Lisanna asked.

"Wh-What do you think, Lisanna-san? Is it what you called 'love'?" Juvia asked back

"What people always say about love is, 'when your _kokoro _goes all _doki-doki_'. Get it?" Lisanna asked as Juvia still looks so confused. Lisanna smiles at her friend "Anyway, good luck!" Lisanna said as Juvia smiles

"Thank-,"

"Juvia Lockser, right?" Suddenly, a pink-haired girl appears next to Juvia "I need to talk to you privately outside." She said. Juvia looks concerned for a while, but she decided to go.

She walks out of the classroom together with that girl

"I'm Sherry Blendi for your info." She said arrogantly "I just want to tell you this one thing." Sherry said as she puts on of her hands to her shirt pocket and takes out some kind of paper "You know that someone like you shouldn't hang out with someone like Lyon-sama, right? It'll ruin his reputation." Sherry said

"But it is Juvia's right to-,"

"If you dare to talk to him again, I'll spread this photo. Juvia Lockser, ex-delinquent. That's going to be a big scoop, you know? This school has a really big thing against this kind of thing" Sherry said while smirking "Well, then. I hope you understand. See ya." Sherry said as she walks back to the class.

Juvia walks in the class again. Her gloomy aura is back, and the power become even more powerful than it was.

"Ju-Juvia-san? Anything happened?" Lisanna asked

"Nothing… Drip… Drip… Drop…" Juvia mumbled as Lisanna gulped

"S-She's back!" Lisanna yelled "What exactly happened there?" Lisanna thought.

School ends. Lisanna zips her bag and turns at Juvia who always looks outside. Lisanna looks at Juvia so worriedly that she would do anything for her to cheer up

"Juvia-san… Won't you go home?" Lisanna asked

"Sorry, Lisanna-san. Juvia'll stay here for a while. You go home first." Juvia said as Lisanna sighs

"Okay. See you…!" Lisanna said as she walks out of the classroom. Juvia keeps looking at the window. What would she do if she's exposed? Would everyone hate her? She exhales loudly then stands up. She walks outside, to the place she always visits. The pool.

When she arrives, the pool is dirtier than yesterday. Why do people throw garbage to the pool?

She takes off her socks and shoes, rolls her sleeves and ties her curly blue hair and finally takes the net.

"You're at it again, Juvia-chan." Someone said. Juvia turns her head, seeing Lyon is behind her

"Lyon-sama…," Juvia said "What are you doing here?" Juvia asked

"I just got out from student council meeting," Lyon answered "So, can I offer you a hand?" Lyon asked

"S-Sure." Juvia said.

Unexpectedly, it finishes faster than doing it alone. Juvia sits on the poolside with her feet are in the water, and so does Lyon who sits next to her

"You do this every day?" Lyon asked

"W-Well, Yes…, especially when it's dirty." Juvia answered

"I see. Well, um… Maybe I have no right to tell you this," Lyon puts on of his hands on Juvia's head "_Otsukaresama._" Lyon said while smiling as Juvia blushes wildly. Juvia stands up, but she loses her balance. Falling to water that she loves so much.

_…Eh? Why can't Juvia feel anything? _Juvia thought. She opens her eyes, seeing Lyon catches her by holding both her waist and wrist. His face is only 10 centimeters away. Lyon immediately lets go of her as Juvia takes all of her stuffs and runs away.

_What was that?! _Juvia thought while blushing wildly.

"That girl doesn't learn her lesson." Someone said from the shadows

Next morning, Juvia walks in the class with gloomy aura again. The class starts to avoid her again. Oh, well…. Maybe this is for the best anyway

"Good morning, Juvia-san." Lisanna greeted as always

"Good morning." Juvia answered. She sits on her chair and looks at the window again.

The bell rings. But the class doesn't even make a class circle. Suddenly, Sherry walks to the teacher's table on the front

"Please excuse me. I need to tell you guys something." Sherry said. Juvia stuns at her place. _It can't be! _Juvia thought. Sherry takes out some kind of picture and shows it to the whole class

"I-Isn't that…!" someone said

"Exactly. This is Juvia Lockser. She's an ex-delinquent from Phantom Lord High!" Sherry shouted "You guys better be careful with this chick," Sherry said with a smirk "Or you'll get involved in this violation of school rule." Sherry continued as the whole class becomes restless

"So…?" a voice coming from the back. Everyone turns at the source. A white-haired girl is sitting carelessly at the back

"We can't have an ex-delinquent here-,"

"Who cares? Juvia-san moved from that school. Which means she regrets what she did...," Lisanna said "Don't you guys remember when she taught chemistry right before the test?" Lisanna pressed "She could care less. But she did teach you guys, right?" Lisanna said

"Yeah. I agree with Lisanna-san." Now, the voice coming from the front. It comes from an unexpected source, Lyon. He stands up from his chair and walks to the front "Then, let me tell you guys something too," Lyon said "I met Juvia-chan when she was still in Phantom Lord High. I was passing the place, when I see a blue-haired girl is high-spiritedly cleaning the pool. The next day, I walked through that place again, and she did the same without a fail every day." Lyon said "Ever since that, I've always think about this girl. She always catches my attention." Lyon said "When I saw her here. At this school, she never changes. The student council room is facing the pool, and I can see her perfectly clearly." Lyon said. Lyon looks at Juvia and then smiles as the whole class freezes "Even though I personally think that it's weird how she always catches my attention, but I know that something grows within me little by little." Lyon said with a slight blush

"L-Lyon-sama…." Juvia mumbled

"I've always love you, Juvia Lockser. Only you, who can make me, do this un-cool thing. Like staring and steal glances at you, I love you." Lyon said as the whole class applauses and Sherry runs out from the class. Lyon walks to Juvia who is wildly blushing at this sudden and embarrassing confession "Juvia-cha-, No, Juvia. Would you go out with me?" Lyon asked. Juvia stands up and hugs Lyon tightly without minding the whole class looking at them

"Yes!" Juvia said. Lyon suddenly leans a kiss on Juvia's lips

_Who said it was impossible for us to be together? Here's proof. _

* * *

**So... How was it? I hope it's good. I just can't find better conflict than that! X(**

**Ah, yes. If you like it please review. No flames though. It's not that I care, but... I'm sensitive._. I used to accept flames, but there was someone that give me such a horrible and heartbreaking flames that I stop updating for almost 1 year. You can ask my old readers.**

**Anyway! If you like this story, please also read my other stories and protect my future projects! DON'T STEAL MY PROJECT! It happened! It's low, dmnt**

**See you guys next time~~!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
